1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thick film resistor constituting an electronic component and a wiring pattern thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thick film resistor is widely used for electronic components such as a chip resistor, a resistor network, a hybrid IC, etc. and is generally used as a high-voltage segmented resistor even in a high-voltage power supply and a constant-current power supply of a charged particle beam device such as an electron microscope, etc. The thick film resistor is generally classified into two types, that is, such as a round bar type and a flat plate type, which are classified by their external shape. In the round bar type, a wiring pattern with a resistive paste material is  formed on the surface of a column of an insulating bar and in the flat plate type, the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of an insulating substrate. Both resistors are similar in that the resistivity of a used paste material and dimensional sizes such as the thickness, width, and length of a patterned wire after sintering the paste material are designed, and a final resistance value is controlled by a trimming process after the sintering. The thick film resistor used for a high-voltage device is generally used under a high voltage application, an insulation performance is determined by the spacing between the adjacent resistance wires. Therefore, it is preferable that the spacing is wide, but since there is a limit in the size of the resistor and an area in which the paste material can be applied, the thick film resistor is designed by comprehensively determining a geometrical size of the resistance wire while selecting the resistivity of the paste material. Further, a measure for securing a resistance to high pulse-voltage suddenly generated at the time of applying the high voltage is discussed while taking into consideration of a pattern of the resistance wire (see JP-A-2007-142240).